Intruder in the robot
by Necron warrior
Summary: I quite like how this story turned out - no hints to it :


**Sorry I haven't been writing in a while, I haven't had much 'enthusiasm' (life experiences/emotions) and for the people who have me favourite authorised, I'm not dead yet!**

Antauri looked behind him as he ran down the long, dark corridor. He heard the scraping sound to metal against metal and saw the shadow appeared at the bottom of the hallway. It was human shaped, aside from the large angular shape that it had for a head.

"Why are you doing this?" Antauri asked the figure.

But the figure just looked him without eyes, and began slowly making his way toward Antauri, dragging his sword along the ground behind him. Antauri began to sprint again, staying close to wall making his way towards the meeting room.

When he reached the room, he gasped as he saw the mutilated remains of Chiro, the body itself also defiled and parts of it strewn across the room like a bloody tornado had swept through it. Antauri had to stop himself from gagging at the disgusting site, but time was not on his side as he remembered he was being followed and heard the scraping sound that accompanied the murderer.

He ran to his room in a desperate attempt to get to the air vents and escape from the monster who was trying to hunt him down. When he got to his room he found that it had been turned upside down in a desperate attempt to find him. Fortunately, the air vent was still visible underneath all of the debris and Antauri began to claw at the obstructions while the scraping grew closer and closer. He eventually created a hole large enough for him to fit through and escaped into the air vents.

He spent countless hours wandering around the vents until he came upon something of interest. Scrawled on the wall were two words repeated over and over.

Pyramid head.

P y r a m i d h e a d.

PYRAMID HEAD

The trail went on along the vent walls for a while when Antauri found a body. The body of Gibson, except the corpse's face was frozen in a grimace of pain and its hands were missing. Looking around Antauri noticed a beam of light emerging from a long tunnel to his left. As Antauri crawled towards the exit he tried to remember when this "pyramid head" had appeared…

FLASHBACK TIME

"Antauri you're SUCH a buzz kill!" Nova shouted as she and Antauri had not been getting on well lately. "You always ruin parties and you're also terribly BORING"

Antauri was trying to meditate while Nova was ranting at him. He found it very hard. Very, very hard.

"You know, maybe I should have gone with Sprx, at least he knew how to have fun"

At this Antauri opened one of his eyes at this. "Sure you could have gone with him, but do you love him like you do me?"

"Well, you've got me trumped there" Nova said with a persistent smirk "Although I'm sure I could learn to love him if I tried hard enough…"

"Fine then" Antauri said "See if I care"

Nova walked out of the room with anger tainting every stride "For the record, no woman every wants to meditate willingly or do nothing at all, so if it comes to you trying to find another woman – you're F-U-C-K-E-D"

Antauri held back tears as he knew he would never find another woman like her and would never be happy again….

Snapping himself out of his flashback Antauri had reached the end of the vent and carefully lifted the grill off of the vent, as to avoid any sounds. He poked his head out of the entrance and looked around. He was in Nova's room. He lowered himself out of the vent entrance stood; observing the room and the state it was in. Bloody handprints covered the walls in a random order. In the corner was a ball. A yellow ball.

Nova.

Antauri grabbed Nova and realised her arms were cold and her eyes closed. She was dead, but Antauri would not admit it. He now remembered when pyramid head arrived, Nova had killed herself out of sorrow and Antauri had blamed it on himself. After reviving himself from his grief Antauri noticed the security cameras the late Gibson had installed. As curiosity overtook him, Antauri opened the computer Nova had in her room. He was no computer wizard, but Gibson had taught him enough to access security camera feeds. He tapped into the cameras and selected the camera in Nova's room and selected the feed from 2 days ago…

~~~4pm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You BITCH" Sprx screamed at Nova.

"You brought that upon yourself – don't deny that" Nova said with a hint of smugness in her voice.

"Just for that I'm leaving you"

"Do I really care? Antauri will take me back anyways"

"If you think that he'll take you back after the way you treated him, you are very wrong"

"W-what do you mean?" Nova said with a look of dismay.

"Don't kid yourself; he's too good to you even though you don't deserve it" Sprx stated.

"B-but he's bound to take me back – He LOVES me!"

"I doubt anyone would love you after the reached beneath the surface, in fact I don't think they could TOLERATE what's beneath you surface" Sprx said as he walked out the door.

"Maybe he's right…Antauri will never take me back… not after how I treated him"

Antauri didn't have to watch the rest of the video to know what happened next, what had happened was around him. He walked up to Nova's body and stroked her soft fur.

"Don't worry Nova. I still love you" He pressed his head against hers and felt the tears flow freely from his eyes "Love you always"

He stayed next to her limp body crying for minutes, hours – it didn't matter to him. He then remembered the task at hand and stood up. He would kill pyramid head for he knew his true identity.

Antauri stepped out into the hallway and saw pyramid head at the other end holding Otto's skinless body.

"You can take your mask off now Sprx"

Sprx turned round to Antauri. "HUH. I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE FOUND OUT SOONER. OH WELL IT DOES NOT MATTER YOU SHALL PERISH WITH THE REST OF THEM." His voice echoed down the hallways with a hollow ghoulishness. He tossed Otto's corpse aside. "THIS MASK REMINDS ME OF THE SUFFERING AND TORMENT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH"

"Why are you doing this to the hyperforce?" Antauri questioned.

"INSANITY KNOWS NO LIMITS – YOU HAVE LAUGHED AT MY FOOLISH ATTEMPTS TO FLIRT WITH NOVA AND WHEN SHE WENT FOR YOU THAT OPENED A WHITE HOT PORTAL OF HATE INSIDE ME AND FROM WHICH MANY OF MY DEMONS MANAGED TO ESCAPE" Sprx confessed in a spiteful tone "I MANAGED TO QUELL MY DEMONS WHEN I MANAGED TO GET NOVA, BUT I REALISED SHE WAS NOT AS I HAD EXPECTED AND I COULD NOT TOLERATE HER. AS SOON AS I LEFT HER ROOM I HAD REALISED MY MISTAKE, AND DESPITE ALL HER FLAWS I WANTED HER. I THOUGHT THAT LEAVING HER TO WORK IT OUT WOULD BE THE SMART THING, AND THAT I COULD THEN TALK TO HER AFTER A WHILE AN SAY I WAS SORRY. I FOUND HER CORPSE. IT WAS THEN MY DEMONS MANAGED TO ESCAPE AGAIN AND I REALISED IF I CANT HAVE HER _**NO-ONE CAN**_"

At this Sprx lunged at Antauri with his sword but Antauri jumped out of the way and jumped onto Sprx's back.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?"

Antauri grabbed the underside of Sprx's helmet and pulled with all his might and also with the vengeance he held for Nova. The helmet came off with a tearing sound and Antauri fell back with the force. He then inspected the helmet, inside it was thousands of needles that had been inserted into Sprx's head. He glanced over at Sprx expecting the worst but what he saw was worse than the worst. Sprx's face was frozen in laughter, laughing that antauri had no-one left, laughing at all of his failures and laughing at the sheer thought of death itself.

**I think that turned out pretty well- - oh and for those of you who don't know what pyramid head looks like check out this link:-**

.com/Images/Monsters/silent_hill_wallpaper_pyramid_


End file.
